Dirty Klaws
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: A klance fanfic in which I play around with Keith's Galra side influenced by a short animation I watched! Also it's my first time writing intimate scenes and stuff so, if you like it please let me know or give me some advice to improve!
1. Prologue

Amidst the white covers, a mass of black hair peeked out, ruffled and curled Lance loved Keith's bed hair. He stood over Keith and poked at the hair, a face emerged, frowning as always, heavy eyebrows furrowed and long lashes cracking open to reveal the deep purple

"Wakey wakey" Lance poked again

"Nyghph" Keith grunted closing his eyes again

"Good morning puppy" Lance cooned. Keith threw a spare pillow and rolled over

"For the love of God stop calling me that". Lance laughed as he walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the light shine into their shared room. Keith nestled further in the sheets, his black mop disappearing

"Get up! I do NOT want good food going to waste" Lance pulled the sheets from Keith before he had a chance to grab them. He curled up as the warm cuckoon left him, wearing only a baggy shirt and boxers. After more annoyed encouragment from Lance, Keith finally gave in and sat up, yawning as he stretched before looking at Lance bleary eyes

"What is for breakfast?"

"Paaaancaaaakes" Lance sung, doing a little dance in his blue dressing gown

"Mmm nice" Keith hummed

"Gonna need it" Lance showed Keith his phone display, Keith blinked at the bright light

"Yeah yeah as if I would forget" Keith groaned as he joined Lance walking downstairs.

"Don't forget to wash those dirty claws" Lance snickered

"Wow you're really going for it this month" Keith glared.


	2. Chapter 1

Today was the day Keith transformed again. Three years ago during a Galra attack, Keith had been injured. At first he and Lance just saw it as a flesh wound, however it turned out to be quite a lot more. The wound quickly healed within a few days and then the doctors came bearing strange news about new genes and genetic codes, they told Keith to stay in the hospital a few more days for testing, but that night the doctors got more than they bargained for as Keith transformed into a Galra being. The following morning Keith had vague recollections and was worried that this would cause danger to his friends and Lance, but the doctors classed it as a freak case, saying that the weapons the Galrans used probably reacted badly with him. However a month later it happened again during a night out. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and Lance were able to get Keith safely home before he got in harms way. The next morning they sat and talked about it, they all agreed that whatever had happened to Keith, was permanent. Lance had a great time proclaiming Keith's condition as 'Galrathrope" much to Keith's dislike. Since then Keith and Lance moved into a quiet house in the country, safe from most civilisation. There were a few farms but it was safe for Keith to live without the fear of hurting others or being hunted and hounded. He dreaded each transformation, it was always different, but with each change he was more aware but nevertheless still had no control of the Galran instincts.

Sitting at the table, Keith hardly swallowed as he scoffed pancake after pancake. Lance watched with a mixture of awe and disgust

"Can you stop staring?" Keith growled through his fifth pancake

"What- uh- uh- oh sorry. It's just, well...hooow?" Lance giggled

"It's not the first time, Lance"

"I know but it's still so... weird"

"Thanks" Keith rolled his eyes

"In an awesome kinda way. It's nowhere near one of your cutest pre-Galra moments though" Lance blushed slightly and so did Keith. The hours before transition always left Keith hungry as hell and restless, he often felt down and was easily flustered and Lance loved the fact this was the only day he could one up Keith, it seemed the rivalry that pulled them together held no bounds. Lance got up to make more pancakes, apparently Keith thought Lance wasn't hungry. He made a show of flipping the pancakes while Keith just yawned at the bravado

"Just give me the damn food already Mcpain"

"Ooooh that's a new one Hairball"

"Hairball? Really?"

"Yeah you're right, too soft for a Galrathrope. Although you are soppy at this time of the month"

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance".

Keith turned on the shower, he didn't even know why he bothered showering today, he'd probably end up caked in mud again. Or blood. Whatever it was this Galra half of him liked doing on his one night of freedom. Wrapping a towel around him he trudged out of the bathroom to get clothes

"You look like a wet dog"

"Oh my God LANCE enough already"

"Does someone need to go for walkies?"

"Aw man fuck you" Keith grabbed a bundle of clothes and slammed the bathroom door

"Keith? Too far?" Keith refused to answer, hoping that would send the right message. He dried and dressed and listened at the door, nothing. He went back into the bedroom and closed the door and leant against the wall sullenly. Lance milked this day way too much. So much so that it felt possible Keith could turn early and just maul his pretty face. He shook his head and paced his room again, he hated the waiting. As he paced Lance entered

"I got steak"

"Steak?"

"Yeah"

"What for?"

"Uh? A treat? I mean, as in an apology" Lance blanched at his unintentional joke. Keith smiled

"Sorry for being an ass"

"It's cool, it's only once a month you're capable of murdering me" and with that Keith hugged him. He could have left him after the attack. He could have left Keith for an easier life- a safer one. But no, he had stayed, and despite the constant jibes, it meant everything to Keith. Lance rested his chin on Keith's head

"Do you seriously hate being called puppy?" He mumbled into his hair

"Well, yeah kinda"

"I hear a but..." Keith looked up at Lance bright red

"It's kinda cute too I guess he said quiet enough Lance didn't hear

"Huh?"

"It's... it's kinda cute okay? I don't feel like such a monster"

"God Keith when will you ever stop surprising me with your secret adorable side" Lance moaned.


	3. Chapter 2

Lance was lounging on the sofa watching tv, Keith had laid with him but again grew restless and returned to pacing. He checked the kitchen for food and found nothing to eat, he eyed the steak and looked at the clock.

"Fuck me" Keith slammed the fridge

"If you say so" Lance said in his deep, put on seductive tone. Keith padded back into the living room and flopped back on the chair beside Lance

"This is worse than last time" He sighed. Lance draped and arm around him and pulled him closed and planted a kiss behind Keith's ear

"Poor puppy"

"Hmm" Keith hummed as Lance continued to snuggle and kiss him

"You're so gay" Lance whispered as Keith rolled over so they were nose to nose

"So are you"

"C'mere" Lance nestled down and kissed Keith. Keith parted his mouth allowing Lance's tongue to dance with his own. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck as Lance straddled Keith's waist. They lay entwined until Lance broke the kiss. He sat up quickly, panting and shrugged off his shirt, by the time Keith threw his shirt on the floor Lance was on top of him again, their hands ran across each other, Keith tracing Lance's spine and Lance feeling Keith's soft abs. Keith gasped as again Lance broke the kiss and began kissing Keith's neck. Keith curled against him, Lance always knew what Keith wanted, his hands went down to the rim of Keith's jeans. Lance gasped in pain and reared back

"What the hell Keith?!" He felt his lower back to feel deep scratch marks, Keith bolted upright in shock and looked at his hands, the blunt nails had sharpened considerably. He grabbed his phone from the floor and saw his eyes glowing yellow, although the pupil still remained

"Oh my God we can't even do this now?!" He shouted "I can't even love my boyfriend without triggering something Galran?"

"Hey, Keith it's okay!"

"No" Keith stood up, Lance grabbed his shoulders

"It's fine. I took it too far. Hey, hey look at me" he cupped Keith's face in his hands "don't hide from me I know what I signed up for" Keith just stared at him "I guess we'll just have to keep our hands off each other once every month" he smirked. Keith still seemed silent so Lance kissed him again, Keith didn't pull back as Lance sat back down on the sofa with Keith on top. The kiss was softer this time, Lance's hands played with Keith's hair and Keith melted into him. After a while Lance whispered into Keith's ear "I'm starving, how about we get that steak on"

"Oh God yes".

While Lance begins cooking, Keith sits on the floor watching him. They hadn't bothered to put their shirts back on, so Keith had the pleasure of watching Lance's sharp shoulder blades slide effortlessly and his thin back muscles to ripple. Lance would catch Keith eyeing him and wink, man he loved being a tease. As he stretched to grab some seasoning from the cupboard, Keith came up behind him and snuggled

"How much longer?" He asked

"Almost done, puppy"

"Hmmmmm" Keith pulled away and watched as Lance finished off. Two steaks each, one plate medium rare, the other fully cooked with sweet potatoes and a dash of salad

"I still don't understand how you can have yours medium rare, even before the attack" Lance shook his head seeing the pink of Keith's meat

"It's juicy and has good taste! I can't understand how you can eat something so dry, I mean sure you still have the taste, but still!" Lance fake gasped

"It is not dry! I'd rather have it this way then eat...well... that" they looked at each other with smirks on their faces, despite the time drawing nearer, it felt good to be normal.

Keith was slumped on the floor again as Lance did the dishes. He always moaned, saying he would buy a dishwasher, but he never got around to. He watched the clock knowing Keith's change was close

"How you feeling?" He asked as the last peak of sunlight faded. Keith looked up, his eyes yellow and pupils gone

"I'm fine, but I think it's time" as he talks he exposes enlarged canines. Lance offers his hand and Keith takes it, he's pulled from the floor and Lance guides him up the familiar spare room. By the time the reached the stairs Keith's energy was flagging

"Need a hand?"

"I'm fine" Keith snapped as he climbed the stairs lethargically behind him. They both stare at the empty room, the floorboards, bed and walls are scratched, but surprisingly they realised through boredom rather than through an angry locked up beast. Keith twitched

"Alright then" Lance sighs as he walks in the room and Keith sits by the bed "you know I don't like this" he says again, like he does every month as he proceeds to chain Keith to said bed. Keith watches Lance, despite turning a purple hue he blushes at how close they were

"Why do you even bother? I end up escaping anyway" Keith pouts

"I like to know I tried keeping you safe" Lance gave a lazy smile "aww puppy ears" He flicks at the purple tufts emerging through Keith's black hair

"Hmph" Keith responds "or maybe you just don't want to get attacked"

"Hey! Don't be like that. I feared that during the first year, but since I'm still alive it's not the worst of my worries". Keith tried to talk but a growl came through instead, he cringed "do you need anything? Blanket, pillow, chew toys?"

"Really?-" he twitches and growls again. Lance looks at Keith concerned, but his face softens when Keith looks at him with a small head tilt. He kisses Keith's forehead and ruffled his hair

"Howl if you need anything" He jokes as he begins to walk away

"I'm not a werewolf" Keith called out

"Nah, you're just a big soft Galrathrope!" Lance practically sings before closing the door and locking it.


	4. Chapter 3

The transformation was painless, but slow and annoying. First the claws would come, then the eyes, teeth, ears and then the fur. Even when Keith's bones reformed there was little pain, just soft pops as knew joints stretched out. He guessed it was rather embarrassing, a sleek badass purple being wearing, well, boxers, trying to look menacing. According to Lance, Keith was still recognisable among the Galran traits, his face was still the same but instead of his small soft build, he was tall and well built. Galra-Keith looked down at his chains and tried to wriggle free, but it seemed Lance had been successful, trapped Galra-Keith just growled and scratched the floor, stretching out his crossed legs. This early into the transformation, Keith was still more in control than the other part of him. So he thought he'd amuse himself.

Lance was lounging on the sofa watching tv again, he had finally put his shirt back on but Keith's still lay discarded on the floor. He lost himself in thought, remember how soft Keith felt on top of him, how his hands travelled down his spine, how his lips seemed to hide so many smiles. Aww man he really loved Keith, they weren't much of a couple for sentiments but even still, Lance couldn't help gush. He began flicking through the channels when he could hear growling, Lance rolled his eyes but the growling was persistent. Unable to resist, Lance climbed the stairs and unlocked the door the find Galra-Keith trying to stretch, his body cramped in the chains meant for Keith's small form, not a bulking Galra. Lance plops down in front of Galra-Keith

"Sooo are you still there or is this the Galra?" Lance questions, Galra-Keith growls and Lance rolls his eyes

"Still here...ish" Keith replied, voice husky

"Ah good" Lance beams as he plants a kiss on Keith's nose causing him to make a noise close to a growl and a purr. Lance sits beside Keith and leans into his fur, the two snuggle for a while, but Keith becomes more agitated again

"Can you not loosen these a bit? I'm suffocating" Keith whines, giving Lance the puppy eyes

"Awww man don't pull that face! You've been fine with them before"

"Yeah because I could get out of them, Lance, please"

"Okay puppy" Lance crooned "I'm trusting you, don't turn too Galra" He lessens the chains

"Don't turn too Galra" Keith mimicked "dude look at me" He barks with laughter

"Hey!" Lance smiles "you're doing pretty well this month"

"Don't jinx it" Keith sat hunched on the bed

"I've never kissed a Galra"

"We shouldn't" Keith gasped

"We should"

"No"

"We can try?"

"You saw what happened early pre-Galra!"

"It's okay" Lance soothed

"Do you even want to?" Keith wrinkled his nose

"Wow, Galrans can blush!" Lance almost giggled as Keith's cheeks tinged a darker purple.

"Seriously though we can't-" Keith jerked

"Keith?" Lance stared at him, Keith shook his head, his face hardening as the Galra personality emerged. He got up from the bed and stretched, muscles rippling. In the process he was able to rid himself of the chains "hot damn...oh WAIT!" Lance shook himself awake and tried to stop Galra-Keith, but the long limbed being had already escaped the house and disappeared "well shit!".

* * *

So when he changes, he turns into a Galra form like Thace (but younger) and his Galra side doesn't talk he's more primal... like a werewolf. As I try to explain this it just sounds so bad but I'm trying to point out the two personalities of the Galra-Keith hybrd and just Keith inside a Galra body. XD


	5. Chapter 4

Peeved off Lance opens the door with a torch and sets off to find Galra-Keith, he walks down the two steps and stops and talks to the air "you and me are gonna have a talk after this" Lance grumbles "I should NOT have fallen for the puppy eyes". He strides down the country road, considering it's late into the night he didn't expect anyone around, but there he was, bumping into a neighbouring farmer and his sheep dog

"What a surprise! Hey Lance, you're out late"

"Uh, so are you, Jeff?"

"Had a bit of trouble rounding up the sheep this evening"

"Oh"

"And you? You look worried"

"Oh, um, our dog go out" Lance stumbled on his excuse looking sheepish

"I didn't know you had a dog"

"Well, he's more of a friends dog, I'm just looking after him for a while..."

"Huh well haven't you heard? Foxes have been mulitplying in this area killing our stock so there's a lot of trap out, you better find your dog before a trap does" Jeff explained, Lance swallowed his panic

"Oh"

"Well good luck finding him, I have to go home and feed the animals" Jeff said happily

"Eer.. ha yeah.."

"You okay Lance? You don't look so good"

"Yeah I'm gonna go" Lance jogged past Jeff and began to look around more hastily

"Uh okay, bye!" Jeff called out.

"C'mon Keith, where are you?" Lance murmured to himself as he brush a tree branch from his face. He walks a little further before he hears movement, Lance follows the sounds and finds Galra-Keith hunched over a poor sheep

"Seriously, Keith! Stop killing things!" Lance calls out, Keith looks up, thankfully not much gore was around his jaw, his head tilted and eyes wide

"Sure, killing things is probably a nice token for Galran couples, but we're not Galra. I mean really?" Keith looks down at the sheep and back at Lance looking sad "I know it's not easy, but I thought there'd be more Keith now than Galra, that's why I thought I'd let you go. You're still human, your human should win over this Galran part of you" Lance walks closer to Galra-Keith, who watches Lance curiously. He stands in front of Galra-Keith and shines the torch on him, as much as this Galran body was eye candy he missed Keith's human body."Come on" Lance nods his head in the direction of home, but Galra-Keith bristles, just as Lance is about to question, he hears them. Apparently some of the farmers had decided to go on a hunting night to get rid of the foxes "quietly" Lance whispered as he tried to guide Galra-Keith away.

"OVER THERE!" someone bellowed, there was a rush of footsteps and torches, a gun clicked and both Lance and Galra-Keith panicked, Lance tripped over a trap

"LANCE!" Keith roared before he sprinted towards him. Lance almost backed away in terror as Galra-Keith leapt at him, his jaw agape and eyes wide in fear. Suddenly a gun shot rings out

"Keith!?" Lance shrieks before the impact of Keith's larger form knocks the breath out of him. Lance lands with an ooph and there is a metallic thud followed by a yelp from Galra-Keith. Lance looks up and shakes off the shock as he realised what Keith had done, he lay hunched, hidden in the tall grass. He'd been shot in the shoulder and his ankle was stuck within one of the traps the farmer had set. Lance crawled over to Keith horrified

"I'm so sorry, oh my God I'm sorry! Keith stay with me!" He panics as he pries the trap away from Keith's ankle while trying to stunt the blood flow from the gunshot wound. Keith hisses as the trap is released,

"Aha!" Somone jumps out from the bushes, the man stops, staring angrily at Lance who was staring sadly at Keith

"Why'd you let the fox go, he's been murdering my livestock!" Growled a farmer as he aimed to fire at Keith again, three other farmers standing behind him, thankfully none of them were Jeff.

"This...is is uh... my dog. Not a fox. He escaped!" Lance screeched

"He doesn't look like a dog" he squinted in the darkness

"He's a foreign breed?" Lance gulped

"Well get him home! Patch him up! I'm so sorry I shot him"

"YOU'RE SORRY?!" Lance shouted, the farmer ran hastily before Lance could do anything else. Lance swore before looking into Keith's eyes and cupping his face, his hands seemed so small in comparison

"Hang in there buddy!"


	6. Chapter 5

Lance practically drags Keith back to the house, the Galran sized body was hard to carry but Lance tried his best, he tried not to panic as dark purple blood stained his shirt and matted Keith's fur

"Thank you" Keith rasps as Lance unceremoniously tries to lie him on the bed

"You're here?" Lance whispers

"The gun shot helped me out, I guess?" Keith almost laughed at the irony but yelped and tears of pain formed in his eyes. Lance tried to ignore Keith's laboured panting as he got the first aid kit out and set to work, pulling the bullet from the back of his shoulder and stitching the puncture marks from the trap

"You'll have battle scars" Lance smirked

"Brilliant" Keith gasped huskily

"My hero" Lance pretended to swoon

"I'm just gonna rest" Keith said drowsily, the pain killers kicking in. Lance worked on as Keith lost consiouness.

"Better?" Lance asks packing away the first aid kit

"Mhhh hmm" Keith hums, curling up in the bed, eyes half lidded

"Good" Lance smiles as he shrugs off his bloodstained shirt and crawls into bed with Keith "it feels so weird feeling like you"

"What do you mean?"

"Being so SMALL"

"Hey, I'm only a few inches smaller" Keith growled

"Mm" Lance replied, already falling asleep. Keith lays awake a moment longer, it felt weird being so self aware during a transformation, let alone being in control of this alien body. But hey, maybe this was a step in the right direction. He probably would have enjoyed the moment more if he hadn't been injured by crazy farmers.

The two of them lay curled up sleeping till late in the afternoon, Lance had curled up into a tight ball and Keith curled around him

"Ugh" Keith gasped as Lance turned around, accidentally brushing against a wound

"Sorry" Lance slurred

"S'kay" Keith winced, he needed to stretch but when he tried he would spasm in pain

"Just, lay still" Lance said groggily, holding a restless Keith softly

"Hmmm" Keith complied

"We'll sort everything out later" Lance promised, Keith complained drowsily as he fell back to sleep.


	7. Author's Note

Thank's for reading!

Here's the animation if you fancy watching it, it's called Dirty Paws- watch?v=48I0G_5zAs0 . I thought it was adorable and through some editing and playing around, would fit well for a klance fic!

Again, like I've said this is my first experience of writing intimate scenes so it would be great to get some advice- was it natural? Was it too rushed, too much? I don't know these things I'm still learning xD

I'm going to stop before I ramble too much, so yeah, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
